deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter vs Steve
Peashooter vs Steve '''is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3. Intro X: Indie games, there are many, but the person who wanted us to do this doesn't know any of them better then these two. '''Zero: Peashooter, the first plant ever. X: And Steve, the miner from a cube-based land. To make this fight fair the info for Peashooter will be from his first game and the shooter games, including his variants. Zero: He's X and I'm Zero. X: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Peashooter X: One day, a zombie apocalypse happened, led by Dr. Edgar George Zomboss. But then some crazy guy named "Crazy Dave" had an idea. (Crazy Dave: I'm Cray Dave, but you can call me Crazy Dave.) X: He started giving people plants to fight the zombie apocalypse. The very first plant was the Peashooter. Peashooter Background *Name: Peashooter *One of the 1160 Plants *Appease-Mint *Most iconic plant Zero: The Peashooter is one of the 1160 plants, it's the most iconic and it's an Appease-Mint... what's an Appease-Mint. X: It's a class, it means he's more of a straight shooter than anything. Zero: Okay then. What's next. X: His arsenal, he has plenty of things to fight zombies with. Arsenal *'Pea Cannon' *'Healing Factor' *'Abilities' **'Chili Beans' ***'Chili Bean Bomb' ***'Sombrero Bean Bomb' ***'Dark Bean Bomb' **'Gatlings' ***'Pea Gatling' ***'Retro Gatling' **'Pea Suped' X: His Primary Weapon is the Pea Cannon. It has 10 rounds before it needs to reload, it's also homing. Zero: Like most plants, he has a Healing Factor. X: And Peashooter has attacks called abilities, which are for situations where his Primary Weapon isn't enough. The first type of his abilities are the Chili Beans. X: His first ability is the Chili Bean Bomb, he spits a Chili Bean which explodes after around 3 seconds. Zero: The Sombrero Bean Bomb is stronger than the normal Chili Bean Bomb, but it takes longer to detonate. X: Lastly, the Dark Bean Bomb, this Chili Bean is shiny and purple, but it's pretty much the opposite of the Sombrero Bean Bomb, it doesn't deal as much damage and have a smaller blast radius, however, it detonates faster and comes in pairs, so it's perfect when he needs to toss one after the other. Zero: His next abilities are Gatlings, which are use to fire multiple, weak shots at his enemies. X: His first Gatling is the Pea Gatling, he roots into the ground and can fire up to 100 weak shots at enemies. Zero: And then there's the Retro Gatling, dealing more damage the closer the target is and having better accuracy, but it only has 50 shots and shoots slower. ' ' X: And last but not least, the Pea Suped is an ability that makes Peashooter fire faster, jump higher, and move faster. Zero: Then there's the variants. Variants *'Fire Pea' *'Ice Pea' *'Toxic Pea' *'Commando Pea' *'Agent Pea' *'Plasma Pea' *'Rock Pea' *'Electro Pea' X: Peashooter's variants are used when the normal Peashooter is not enough. X: His first variant is the Fire Pea, which uses the Fire Pea Cannon, shooting flaming peas, unlike the normal Pea Cannon, it was 12 rounds instead of 10. Zero: Then there's the Ice Pea, which uses the Ice Pea Cannon, shooting peas that slow down and can even freeze enemies on the spot, it has 15 rounds instead of 10. X: The Toxic Pea deals toxic damage to anyone standing close to him and uses the Toxic Pea Cannon, firing toxic peas, it has 12 rounds. Zero: The Commando Pea is a full-auto version of the Peashooter, with 30 rounds in his Full-Auto Pea before reloading. X: The Agent Pea's Pea Silencer has 15 rounds instead of 10, and has more accuracy. But it makes him have less health. Zero: Now here's one I like, the Plasma Pea, it's Plasmic Disruptor has 14 rounds instead of 10 and can charge up his attacks for more damage. X: The Rock Pea is a slower version of the Peashooter, but it has extra health. He uses the Rock Shot, which fires boulders at enemies and has 8 rounds instead of 10. Zero: Lastly, the Electro Pea uses the Electro Cannon, with 8 instead of 10, he can only fire 1 shot at a time and can detonate his shots on his own instead of waiting for them to hit something. Feats *'Survived a ZPG' *'Helped defeat Dr. Zomboss' *'Defeated dozens of Zombies' *'Sent an All-Star flying into the air' *'Outran a Yeti' *'Defeated Giga Gargantuar, Z7 Imp, Yeti' X: The Peashooter has survived a ZPG, capable of causing enough damage to take someone out in one hit. Zero: His Chili Bean Bomb is strong enough to send even an All-Star flying through the air. X: Peashooter's also fast, he was able to outrun a Yeti. Zero: And Peashooter was able to help bring down Dr. Zomboss and even defeat some of the best Zombies like Giga Gargantuar, Z7 Imp, and a Yeti. X: However, things still got in his way. Weaknesses *'Not very durable' *'Lacks of a close range option' *'Abilities have cooldown' *'Primary Weapons need to reload' *'Each of his variants have their own ups and downs' X: Peashooter is still not very durable, the reason why he survived the ZPG is because it was not a direct hit, otherwise he would've been finished. Zero: And just like basically all plants, he lacks a close range option. X: His abilities need time to cool down, and his Primary Weapons need to reload. Zero: And each of his variants have their own weaknesses. X: The Fire Pea, Ice Pea, and Toxic Pea are more of team players. The Commando Pea has more trouble taking out groups of enemies in less strikes. The Agent Pea is less durable than a normal Peashooter. The Plasma Pea becomes slower when charging. The Rock Pea is overall slower. And the Electro Pea can only fire one shot at a time. Zero: But he can still fight Zombies. (*Peashooter stretches*) Steve Zero: Minecraft, a game with no circles in it. ' ' (*X does a dab while MLG pixel glasses appear on his eyes*) Zero: Okay, maybe there are circles. But the point is, the main survivor is a miner named "Steve". Steve Background *Name: Steve *Age: ??? *He's really just like Paper Mario, there's hardly anything else to say Zero: All we really know is that his name is "Steve". He ended up in a random world one day, and needed to survive. X: True, he has to travel various places, arctics, oceans, deserts, forests, mountains. Zero: But he's got a lot of weapons and tool to survive. Arsenal *'Healing Factor' *'Swords' **'Wooden Sword' **'Iron Sword' **'Diamond Sword' *'Armors' **'Iron Armor' **'Diamond Armor' *'Diamond Pickaxe' *'Flint and Steel' *'Diamond Shovel' *'Bow' *'Shield' *'TNT' *'Totem of Undying' X: Steve has a healing factor- Zero: Boring! Let's skip over to his swords. Zero: The Wooden Sword is his first sword, it's some quality, but it's still bad. Zero: His second sword is the Iron Sword, which is better, but... ' ' Zero: The Diamond Sword is MUCH better in every way, it's MUCH more durable than the Iron Sword and deals more damage. X: Fine, he also has armors. X: His first armor is the Iron Armor, it reduces the amount of damage he takes by around 60%. X: Then there's the Diamond Armor, which reduces his damage by 80%. Zero: His main mining tool is the Diamond Pickaxe. X: He also has the Flint and Steel, a tool used for lighting enemies on fire. Zero: And usually, if he needs to dig though soft objects, he has the Diamond Shovel. X: But he also has long range weaponry, a bow. Zero: And if he needs to get up close but he can't, he'll use the Shield, it blocks projectiles. ' ' X: He can place TNT to blow stuff up. Zero: Lastly, he carries a Totem of Undying, to prevent him from dying for one hit. Zero: But he's also got potions. Potions *'Strength' *'Speed' *'Leaping' *'Healing' *'Invisibility' *'Fire Resistance' *'Slowness' *'Poison' *'Decay' *'Harming' X: His first potion is the Potion fo Strength, it increases the amount of damage he deals. His second one is the Potion of Speed, increasing his speed, third, there's the Potion of Leaping, making him jump higher. Zero: He's also got potions for healing, invisibility, and fire resistance. X: Lastly, if he needs to use them for offensive purposes, these are Splash Potions. Zero: He has the Splash Potion of Slowness, the Splash Potion of Poison, the Splash Potion of Decay, and the Splash Potion of Harming. Feats *'Can effortlessly lift multiple blocks of Gold, Emerald, Diamond' *'Broke though diamond with his fists' *'Survived lava' *'Traveled to the Nether and the End' *'Discovered emeralds' *'Defeated Ender Dragon, Wither, Elder Guardian' X: Steve can easily lift many blocks of Gold, Emerald, and Diamond. Which is pretty impressive, considering how heavy all three of them combined are. Steve should be lifting the equivalent to at least 100 bricks or something like that. Zero: Steve can break Diamond Blocks with his fists, although this takes some time. X: Steve also found Diamonds and Emeralds, which are super rare. He also traveled to dangerous places, like the end, and the nether. Zero: Steve can survive touching lava and falling a few feet down. X: And Steve kept up with and defeated many mobs, including Zombies, Skeletons, Ghasts, Blazes, Endermen, the Wither, Guardians, the Elder Guardian, shulkers, and the Ender Dragon. But... Weaknesses *'Most tools can break' *'Limited amount of tools' *'Not very durable' **'The same could be said about his speed' *'Some items can hurt more than help' X: ...Steve's tools are limited and can break if used for too long. Zero: He's also not very durable or fast. X: And finally, some equipment like TNT or Flint and Steel can actually hurt him if he's not careful. Zero: But it's not like he's not super tough. (Steve joined the game) Intro 2 X: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run though all the possibilities. Zero: It's time for a Death Battle! Who do you think will win Peashooter Steve Fight Steve is walking around and kills a Zombie with a Wooden Sword, only to see Peashooter looking at him. Peashooter then stretches, but Steve runs up and slashes him with his Wooden Sword. Fight! Peashooter gets knocked back and lands on the ground, he then begins unloading the Pea Cannon on Steve, who puts up a Shield, blocking the 10 peas as Peashooter reloads, Steve then runs up to Peashooter and punches him twice before kicking him backward. Peashooter then shoots him in the face with the Pea Cannon, knocking Steve back, who then puts on his Iron Armor, Steve then grabs a bow and fires a arrow, which Peashooter dodges, only to realize he's next to a block of TNT, Peashooter activates him Pea Suped and leaps into the air. Steve, thinking he had won, turns around, only to see Peashooter falling from the sky and firing a Chili Bean Bomb, Steve tries to run away, but the Chili Bean Bomb explodes. Steve then goes back to using his Wooden Sword and slashes Peashooter 3 times before bashing him with his Shield. Peashooter then roots into the ground and begins unloading his Pea Gatling, Steve then puts his Shield in front of the shots, but it breaks after the first 90, leaving 10 shots to hit Steve, who then throws a Splash Potion of Harming, Peashooter gets knocked back, but Steve then runs up and knees him, before punching him 3 times and ending the combo with a kick, Peashooter gets knocked back as Steve then fires another arrow, but Peashooter dodges it. Steve then digs underground with his Diamond Shovel. Peashooter, having no idea where Steve went, then looks at the hole, but there was no one in it, Steve then reappears behind Peashooter and hits him with his Diamond Shovel. Peashooter then goes flying back as Steve tries to hit him with his Wooden Sword, but Peashooter fires a Pea at it, breaking the sword, Steve grabs an Iron Sword, he slashes Peashooter 4 times before placing TNT under his feet, sending Peashooter into the air. Peashooter then turns into Fire Pea and lands, Steve turns around as Peashooter fires 2 shots from the Fire Pea Cannon, hitting Steve, who then drinks his Potion of Fire Resistance, Peashooter then fires 5 more shots from the Fire Pea Cannon before switching to Ice Pea and firing 5 shots from the Ice Pea Cannon, leaving Steve in place as Peashooter fires a pair of Dark Bean Bombs, sending Steve back, who then notices he's next to a Chili Bean Bomb, sending him forward, he then lands face first and notices that there's a Sombrero Bean Bomb in front of him, sending Steve into the air. Steve's Iron Armor Breaks as he begins falling to the ground, he then holds his Totem of Undying as he face plants onto the ground, Peashooter was about to walk away, but Steve gets up and pulls out and Iron Sword, but Peashooter becomes Toxic Pea and fires a shot from the Toxic Pea Cannon, Steve gets knocked back and Peashooter becomes Agent Pea, he then unloads the Pea Silencer, hitting Steve in the head multiple times, Steve then drinks a Potion of Healing. Peashooter then becomes Commando Pea, he unload the Full-Auto Pea, then the Retro Gatling, which Steve blocks with his Iron Sword, however, by the end of the 2 attack, the Iron Sword Breaks. Peashooter then turns into Electro Pea and fires a shot from the Electro Pea Cannon, he detonates it, knocking Steve back. Steve then notices another Chili Bean Bomb next to him and is sent in Peashooter's direction by it, Peashooter fires another shot from the Electro Pea Cannon before detonating it in Steve's face, knocking him back again. Steve falls on the ground and puts on his Diamond Armor, he then grabs his Diamond Sword and charges forward. Peashooter then becomes Rock Pea and unloads the Rock Shot on Steve, who just passed right though it. Peashooter then tossed a pair of Dark Bean Bombs at Steve, who stops and waits for them to blow up. Only to see a Sombrero Bean Bomb, sending him into the air, Steve then gets up and notices Peashooter was now Plasma Pea, Plasma Pea then charges his Plasmic Disruptor, and fires at Steve's face at point-blank range, knocking him back, Steve then charges forward and slashes Peashooter multiple times before placing TNT all around him and blowing it up. As the explosion clears, Steve is walking away. K.O! Results Zero: Huh, never seen that in Minecraft before. X: This matchup was quite close, Peashooter had more destructive attacks, was faster, and was more durable. Steve was stronger, less predictable, and more experienced. Zero: So who wins? X: Peashooter's only hope was to outlast Steve by keeping him far away. But Steve's Shield and Diamond Armor could hold back pretty much anything Peashooter throws at him, while Peashooter was faster, Steve could pass though Peashooter's attacks with his Diamond Armor. Steve has more actual experience. If we were to run the clip a few more times, Peashooter would eventually win at least 7 of them, but Steve would win more. Zero: Looks like Peashooter blew up. X: 'Kay, I'm saying it, you're not even trying with the puns. The winner is Steve. Rate this episode 1/5 2/5 3/5 4/5 5/5 Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Magic' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Axe Vs Fists Category:Axe vs Gun Category:Axe vs Unique Weapon Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs. Earth" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019